1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical-scanning microscope apparatuses.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-204920, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical-scanning microscope apparatuses with known structures for displaying a magnified view of a subject for examination are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172878 (see, for example, paragraph 0042 and FIG. 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-356256 (see, for example, paragraph 0020 and FIG. 2). The optical-scanning microscope apparatuses described in these publications each include a relatively large microscope main body provided with a movable objective lens.
A typical two-dimensional scanner apparatus used in optical-scanning microscopes includes two galvanometer mirrors, each of which is rocked while deflecting light with a deflection angle of 90° to scan the light two-dimensionally (see, for example, FIG. 2 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-10-68901). In a two-dimensional scanner apparatus using a standard proximity galvanometer mirror unit including two galvanometer mirrors, such as the scanner apparatus disclosed in the above-described Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-10-68901, the deflection angle of each of the galvanometer mirrors is generally set to 90° to substantially match the scanning direction of the scanner apparatus with the deflection direction of each of the galvanometer mirrors.